In many person identification scenarios (e.g., surveillance applications, security clearance or access applications, etc.), it is necessary that such identifications be performed unobtrusively, so that the subject may not even realize he or she is being observed. Many conventional identification techniques attempt to identify individuals through observation of unique biometric characteristics such as facial features, gait, voice or clothing. However, it is often difficult to obtain useful or usable samples of these biometric characteristics in an unobtrusive manner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for person identification.